DESTINOS CRUZADOS
by Sanke
Summary: Desde hace cinco años, lleva un vida sola, nunca amo a su marido, pero le tuvo un cariño especial, tras su muerte, heredo la empresa de él. Todos los días es lo mismo, Sakura a olvidado lo que es vivir. Pero tras la llegada de un ingles a su vida, una luc


**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

**PROLOGO**

Su vida se había convertido en algo monótono, en lo más profundo de su ser, odiaba la vida que llevaba, pero jamás lo expresaría con palabras, era un castigo silencioso, no por que Shaoran fue un mal marido, un drogadicto, o un esposo alcohólico que llegara en la madrugada y la golpeara, tampoco era un marido obsesivo por la limpieza, por las normas o la moral.

Al contrario de eso, fue un marido… ¿perfecto? Siempre le mostraba su amor de mil formas, pero…. Pero simplemente no lo amaba, y eso era lo peor. Se odio a si misma por que no tuvo la capacidad de amarlo de la misma forma que él a ella. Odiaba ver su propio mundo consumido, sin vida… se sentía vacía.

Ahora, veinte años después… su vida era… insatisfecha. Siempre le tuvo un cariño muy especial a Shaoran, pero nunca fue amor. Recordar como fueron los quince años de su matrimonio… no se podía quejar, él siempre le dio todo.

Pero su vida, se convirtió en una verdadera porquería tras el accidente. Shaoran Li, ahora descansaba en paz…

Se maldijo una mil veces por ello. Su marido tuvo que viajar por negocios. Era algo urgente que se debía arreglar, así que tomo el primer vuelo con destino a Nueva York, ya que, Li era un empresario, dueño de una importante compañía en la gran manzana. Nunca llego a tierras americanas.

Cuando se entero de la noticia, todo se vino abajo. Tal vez no lo amaba, pero en su matrimonio todo fue normal y feliz hasta cierto punto. Siempre se sentía vacía, pero, nunca hubo falta de comunicación con su marido. Vivian en armonía.

Por más que Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya o su padre hicieran, ella se encerró en un mundo de soledad, haciendo lo mismo cada día en los últimos cinco años. Siempre vistiendo ropa negra.

No escuchaba lo que le dijesen. Todos los días se levantaba para ir a su trabajo (Li dejo en su testamento, que si algo le pasase a él, ella iba a ser la dueña directa y absoluta de toda la empresa). Shaoran no tenía familia, se quedo huérfano a los 19 años de edad. Tal vez por eso era muy cariñoso con ella en todo momento.

Tomoyo le insistía en que conociera a chicos, que se enamorara de verdad de un hombre, que volviera a sonreír, disfrutase de la vida otra vez. La ojiverde sólo se limitaba a observarla, y desechar de su mente aquellas palabras…

Nunca amo a Shaoran como se debía, ahora que él estaba muerto, no iba a serlo, si lo hacía… sería como una falta de respeto a su memoria. Inconcientemente ella, se auto castigaba condenándose a vivir de esa forma, sólo por no haber mirado a Shaoran con amor, como ama una mujer a un hombre. Aunque se odiaba por eso al mismo tiempo.

El Sol empezaba a infiltrarse en su habitación, toda la pared blanca, sin ningún retrato, foto, poster, calendario, o una obra artesanica…

Saco de su armario, un largo vestido negro, se amoldaba un poco a su cuerpo, pero no llegaba a pegársele a su piel.

A Shaoran le gustaba la forma en como vestía, con faldas, vestidos… él simplemente la amaba, le gustaba que ella se mostrara tal como era. Pero tras su muerte, ella cambio drásticamente en su vestimenta, no solo por usar todo negro, no usaba faldas, a menos que fueran debajo de la rodilla, nada de blusas escotadas, pantalones a la cadera, o vestidos que mostraran sus dotes de mujer.

Se le había metido a la idea, de que, ahora, tenía que estar sumida en un mundo estricto, donde el amor no tiene importancia, y tampoco mostrarse feliz por las cosas. Tampoco se maquillaba.

Al tener el vestido puesto, se hizo una coleta, se miro al espejo y vio, como todos los días, a una chica sin objetivo por el que vivir, parecía un esqueleto con la capacidad de caminar.

Vivía sola en su casa, Li mando hacer una casa, exclusivamente para darle gusto a su esposa, como regalo de su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes, dejando intacta, el cuarto que compartía con su difunto marido.

Sin tiempo a desayunar, tomo su portafolios y se fue a la cochera, con un control que tenía en sus manos, apretó un botoncito apuntando a la puerta de la cochera, esta se abrió poco a poco. Quito la alarma de su auto y entro en el. Puso las llaves y al auto emitió un leve ruido.

Salio de la cochera, pasando al lado de un bonito jardín que tenía en la parte delantera de su casa. Las flores se veían un poco marchitas, le hablaría mas tarde al jardinero, para que lo arreglara.

Media hora después, dejaba las llaves al portero de la empresa, en el estacionamiento subterráneo, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos, con el tacón bajo. Subió al ascensor y oprimió el número 2.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, muchas personas caminaban, vestidos de traje o conjuntos y portafolios a la mano; vio la recepción, se dirigió ahí. Una chica de anteojos cuadrados, pelo rubio liso, a la altura de los hombros, de piel blanca y ojos miel.

La chica la saludo cortésmente y le dio un par de sobres que le llegaron.

--¿Acaban de llegar?

--Si, justo ahora se los iba a entregar a su secretaria, pero ya que esta aquí…

--No te preocupes, Karol-. Le hecho una rápida ojeada. –Gracias. Se fue caminado por un largo pasillo. El Sol le acariciaba su rostro calidamente, los cristales iluminaban el interior del edificio, era un día despejado, sin nubes que amenazaran con una lluvia torrencial.

Llego a otro elevador, entro con unas tres personas más. Dos minutos más tarde, se encontraba sola en el ascensor, que subía al último piso del edificio.

Ahora el panorama era otro, no había personas transitando de un lugar para otro. Sólo se encontraba su secretaría, sentada en una silla, con un escritorio enfrente. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono, mientras anotaba algo en una libretita.

Al acercarse, la secretaria (cinco años mayor que ella). La saludo, le indico lo que tenía pendiente y algunas reuniones que agrego, también que un empresario ingles estaba interesado en hacer negocios con la compañía, y pedía tener una cita de negocios.

--¿Qué empresa es?-. entro en su oficina. Que era muy amplia.

--Black Ring

Se detuvo en seco, se giro sobre sus talones, sus facciones se endurecieron en una expresión fría.

--Llámalo y dile que no estamos interesados en hacer negocios con su compañía-. Su voz destilo frialdad a la vez que subió el tono de su voz.

Con fuerza cerró la puerta, dejando a su secretaria con la palabra en la boca. De mala leche se sentó en su escritorio, con brusquedad poco inusual, comenzó a trabajar, refunfuñando consigo misma.

No iba a permitir que esa compañía tratara de asociarse con ellos… no era estúpida, lo que en realidad querían, era tomar poder sobre la compañía de Shaoran. Que se fueran a la mierda todas aquellas personas que trataran de arrebatarle la empresa y hacer lo que se les hiciera en gana.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Este es el fin del primer cap de esta historia. La verdad estoy muy emocionada, porque hasta apenas, se me hizo el poder hacer un fic de Sakura Card Captors. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la pareja es Erial/Sakura VIVA ESTA PAREJA!

En esta historia, no habrá nada sobre las cartas Sakura, ni nada de magia. Es un fic: "Universo Alterno".

Les confieso algo, en realidad tenía la intención de que fuera fic de un solo cap y que fuera clasificación M, ósea, con contenido Lemon, pero…. Mis deditos empezaron a escribir en el teclado sin parar, dando el surgimiento de un fic. Este es el resultado, aclaro, no si se ponerle lemon, eso lo veré después.

Espero comentarios de todo tipo, conforme avancen los caps, ire metiendo a los personajes, tanto de nuevos como los personajes creados por las chicas CLAMP.

Un saludo a todos!

Se me olvidaba…. Tengo en proceso otros dos fics, por lo que es muy probable que me lleve algo de tiempo en actualizar. Son fics de Harry Potter, parejas Harry/Hermione, por si gustan leerlos.

Nos vemos!

Alejandra


End file.
